


Loud(y)

by ButtersBottomBitch



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Partying, Smoking, Style if you squint, i will be adding more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/pseuds/ButtersBottomBitch
Summary: He didn't want to consider the idea of becoming friends with Cartman, rather, he wanted to avoid him as much as possible in hopes of severing any ties between them. Going to this party would not only be a waste of a Saturday night, but also another situation in which he would have to actively avoid Hitler jr.





	Loud(y)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, and it isn't the best. I am writing this on a whim and hopefully I will manage to update it frequently! It wont be a very long fic, and the chapters should be pretty short.  
> I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment if you feel up to it!  
> (edit: Its been ages and Ive moved on to a different fic, but Im hoping to one day add on to this. Writers block is an absolute asshole.)

  Kyle has never been much of a drinker, let alone someone who was interested in a party full of drunken idiots and the smell of smoke. Stan and Kenny had been pestering him since the beginning of the week about what they considered "is going to be the best party of our lives". It was the July following their highschool graduation, and it seemed everyone was preparing to either leave for college, or finally moving out to another city. That is, everyone but him and a certain fat ass . He didn't want to consider the idea of becoming friends with Cartman, rather, he wanted to avoid him as much as possible in hopes of severing any ties between them. Going to this party would not only be a waste of a Saturday night, but also another situation in which he would have to actively avoid Hitler jr.

  Stan will be leaving in two months to head out to Denver, with Kenny following him for a potential job opening, and the thought of this being the last real chance for them to be together without set-in-stone responsibilities was just too tempting. Compromises had to be made. Kyle sat up from his bed that he had been resting on while thinking about the current situation , grabbing his phone and texting out his rules to a group chat named "Two gays and A Jock". Ken picked the group name and the nicknames, and the other two didn't care enough to change it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **King Kyley B:** Okay you guys, I'll come to the party.

 **Ken the Great:** knew ud come around ;) dont worry bro you wont regret it!

 **Boss Man Stan:** Yeah dude its gonna b worth it

 **King Kyley B:** Only under a few circumstances though.

 **Boss Man Stan:** Ofcourse dude

 **Boss Man Stan:** whats up?

 **King Kyley B:** 1\. I will not be drinking. Don't try to convince me.

 **Ken the Great:** awe cmon dude:(

 **King Kyley B:** 2\. I will be the dessignated driver if either of you need me to be, but I will not have any drunken one night stands tagging along. I am not a taxi driver. (I'm looking at you, Kenny.)

 **Ken the Great:** o: what kinda girl do you take me for??

 **Boss Man Stan:** No worries dude, we will be on our best behavior.... well i know i will be.

 **Ken the Great:** 0:)

 **King Kyley B:** Okay okay. Lastly 3. I will only stay until 1 am. Even if the party hasn't ended, I don't wanna be stuck awake until 4 am just to have to wake up the next morning at 8 for work.

 **Boss Man Stan:** Ughhh fine. Rules accepted

 **Ken the Great:** yay!!! this is gonna be so fun you guys. srsly i cant wait!

 **King Kyley B:** Cool. I'll pick you guys up tomorrow at 7:30. We can go get something to eat before we head there.

 **Ken the Great:** ok dope!! c u tmrw ;D

 **Boss Man Stan:** Gn you guys, I'm gonna go to sleep.

 **King Kyley B:** Goodnight.

 **Ken the Great:** night  <3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Kyle slumped off of his bed and made his way to his closet, taking in all of his options of clothing for the party. A small feeling gathered in his stomach that he registered as mild excitement as he picked out a moss green polo, paired with a pair of black jeans and his favorite coat. It was brown , albiet a bit loose fitting on him, the front right side and back covered in random patches of bands and "coexist" logos. Stan had given it to him the start of their junior year, and although it wasn't his style, Kyle easily considered it his favorite article of clothing. When he was around 14 years old, he was starting to realise his sexuality, and in a bout of hormones and confusion, decided he was inlove with his best friend. He confessed near the end of sophomore year and, much to his surprise, Stan accepted his feelings and they dated in secret for 5 months. Things ended between them on mutual terms when they came to the mutual conclusion that they worked better as friends. Still, Kyle will always hold a special place in his heart for those few months, as they were a time of self realisation he and his super best friend shared together.

  He wondered what life would be like without his best friends around to keep him busy. Life in their small town had always been so hectic and crazy, and even though things calmed down considerably since they were younger, he wondered if he could stay sane without his super best friend keeping him grounded. Skype calls and messages would be his life-line between the three of them, but going from spending nearly everyday of his life with them to being separated other than the weekend meet-ups they plan to have is a scary thought.  
 

  _"Maybe keeping Cartman around wouldn't be such a bad idea"_ a small voice in his head whispered. No. No fucking way would Kyle ever let himself become close with that asshole in a pathetic attempt to fill a void, like some sort of kid latching onto whatever options they have. He finally cut cartman off completely , other than random arguments in the classroom, the summer before their senior year. Life was so much more peaceful without the constant stress of nonstop bickering and heated arguments in the middle of anything they ever tried to do together. Still, a part of him felt guilty for Cartman. Yeah, he still had Butters and Clyde, but being cut off by people you grew up close with had to be really hard. He had mellowed out alot and wasn't as insufferable as he was when they were younger, mostly due to extensive therapy, but he was still a cocky, obnoxious asshole.  
 

  The only thing Cartman really had going for him was his looks, which had, much to Kyles surprise, become impossible to ignore. His weight evened out over his broad and tall build. He was still a bigger guy, but it was firm now, mostly a thick layer of muscle. His hair was still a chestnut brown, but it was a bit longer than it used to be, framing his slightly still chubby face. Mismatched eyes of deep green and dark brown. Not that this did anything for Kyle, other than adding fuel to his annoyance with him.  
 

  He put his clothes aside on his desk chair, then throwing himself onto his bed. A mix of emotions ran through his mind as he tucked himself under his covers. He was coming around to the idea of going to the party. _"It can't be that bad if I'm with my friends, can it?"_ he thought to himself, _"Even when that asshole is going to be there?"_. He wasn't going to let this worry ruin his last "real highschool experience" he decided, allowing himself to be taken over by the warmth of his bed sheets, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short, but the rest of the chapters will hopefully have a bit more weight to them!! Please lemme know what you think! :)


End file.
